


Touch

by TableTennis



Series: Consensual Hypnosis and Sex Make for a Lovely Time [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Cock slut sanji, Consensual, Established Relationship, Gags, Humor, Hypnotism, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Time Skip, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableTennis/pseuds/TableTennis
Summary: During a quick session in the bathroom, Zoro and Sanji challenge each other, much to the other's chagrin.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up! thanks very much to kitt21 for this idea!

“Hey.”

“Hey, yourself.” Zoro didn’t look at Sanji, continuing his weight reps.

Sanji grinned. “The others are going out to explore the island tomorrow. You wanna see if we can do it on the ship?”

“Alright,” Zoro agreed. “We need to do anything before that?”

“Hm…” Sanji placed his chin in his hand, watching Zoro. “It’s been a few weeks. Want to reinforce the hypnosis stuff?”

“I guess. Let me finish this first.” Zoro did one more rep and set his weights down. “Done.”

“C’mere.”

Zoro shuffled to the bench, sitting and positioning himself so he wouldn’t fall, reclining against the seat.

“ _Deep slumber_.”

Zoro’s head bobbed, his shoulders slumped, and his eyes flickered, but there was no other change. He frowned, eyes darting to Sanji.

Sanji frowned, too. “ _Deep slumber_ ,” he said again, firmly, and Zoro’s eyes fell shut as he slumped on the bench.

Sanji sighed. It seemed he would need to reinforce this, too.

“Relax,” he whispered, petting Zoro’s hair. “Take in a deep breath… hold it… and as you let it out, let a wave of relaxation spread through your whole body.”

Zoro did this, head tilting.

“Let yourself relax more and more with each breath,” Sanji continued. “The more you relax… the deeper you go. The deeper you go… the more relaxed you become.”

Zoro felt very heavy on the bench as his mouth parted.

“Good. Go deeper… deeper… relax… deep breaths.” Sanji glanced at Zoro’s pants and saw the faint bulge; a promising sign it was working. “I’m going to count down from five… to one. With each number, you’ll go twice as deep into trance… and when I say one, you’ll let go completely, letting my voice be your only guide.”

Zoro barely moved, but Sanji thought he saw a faint nod.

“Five… sinking twice as deep… relaxing… four… two times as deep again… so relaxed… ”

Sanji gently took Zoro as he began to slip and laid his head in his lap. He reached over and pulled Zoro’s legs up onto the bench as well to no reaction.

“Three…” Sanji pet his hair again. “Deeper… deeper… losing awareness of your body… two… we’re almost there… letting go…”

He felt Zoro’s head become yet heavier in his lap and bit back a smirk at his state; his pants were rapidly becoming tight.

“And… one… so deep in trance… feeling so good… let my words sink into your mind…”

Zoro lay heavily on the bench and Sanji’s lap, mouth parted.

“I’m sure you remember, deep in your subconscious… that when you hear me say submit, and we’re alone, you become unbearably aroused… and every _submit_ you hear afterwards only increases that arousal… and no matter just how aroused you are, or how much stimulation you’re given… you find it impossible to orgasm without my permission.” Sanji grinned, remembering fondly times past. “And I’m sure you remember, in the back of your mind, that when I say a number and ‘times,’ your sensitivity, every inch of your skin, increases by that much… sensitive to every touch and breath.”

Zoro’s pants were quite tight by this point. As always, he was expressionless.

“Remember this…” Sanji paused, thinking. “And imagine, the commands in your mind… are kept there by ropes… and the ropes are starting to fray. I want you… to imagine that you are tying them down again with steel chains, so tough they can never break… this will strengthen the commands, and lock them in your mind.”

Zoro’s brow twitched before softening again. Sanji leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“Very good,” he whispered. “It’s time to wake up now. I’ll count from one to ten…”

Soon Zoro was sitting up sleepily, rubbing his head.

“It worked?” he said, moving himself so he sat properly on the bench.

“I think so.”

He looked down at his pants and scowled, flushing. “Why does this always happen?!”

“Maybe you have a fetish?”

“I don’t think I do!”

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Sanji said, though he held back laughter.

“Your turn, shithead.” Zoro shifted, annoyed.

“Mm. Want me to lie on that raging boner?”

“ _No_. I’ll sit by your head again.”

“Ooh, do I get a massage?”

“Not if you don’t stop laughing at me!”

“I’m very sorry,” Sanji said seriously, holding up a hand in apology.

“Fine. Lie down, on your front.”

Sanji got himself in that position and waited.

“ _Spiral stairs_.”

Unlike Zoro, he slipped away easily, though parts of his face remained tense. Zoro placed his hands on Sanji’s back and began working.

“Relax,” he said. “Every muscle under my fingers… becomes soft like jelly. Let that feeling spread through your whole body, from your head to your toes.”

Sanji shuddered in pleasure, melting into the bench. Zoro gently worked his back, murmuring for him to relax every so often before moving onto his head.

“You feel good,” he said, massaging Sanji’s temples. “Let this relaxing feeling go to every muscle in your body… your face… your neck… your arms, and fingers… your chest, and stomach… your legs… and your feet and toes.”

Sanji slumped, tension leaving his face. Zoro thought for a moment, figuring out what to say next.

“Feel my fingers massaging your head,” he said. “Every muscle here is relaxed… and you can let that feeling spread to your mind… relaxing every thought away. Getting harder to think… just letting my voice bury itself into your subconscious… going deeper…”

Sanji drifted away, beginning to drool on the bench. Zoro removed his hands.

“Okay. You’re… in a deep trance… and you don’t have to try to listen to me, because your subconscious is already accepting every word as truth.” Zoro paused. “Remember that every time I snap my fingers, you become highly suggestible… just like you are now. Highly susceptible to suggestions, all while thinking they were your own ideas, unless you truly dislike them. And when I snap my fingers again, all previous suggestions are undone.”

Sanji breathed deeply as if asleep. Zoro ignored the puddle of drool forming, deciding Sanji could clean it up later for laughing at him.

“Every time I repeat it, those suggestions become stronger in your mind. Snapping my fingers makes you highly suggestible, and another snap undoes it.” Zoro paused. “Snapping my fingers makes you highly suggestible, and another snap undoes it.”

He repeated this three more times. Once he was sure Sanji had accepted this, he woke him up, awkward as always, but Sanji woke normally, sitting up with a grin.

“Hey,” he said. He frowned at the bench and wiped away the puddle with his sleeve, taking care of his mouth afterwards. “You still have a problem down there.”

“And I immediately regret that massage.”

Sanji lifted a foot. “I can take care of it, if you want.”

“No, thanks,” Zoro snapped, standing. “I’ll go work it off. Go away.”

“ _So_ rude.” Sanji blew him a kiss as he left.

* * *

 

As Sanji had said, the crew got ready to explore the island the next morning.

“Zoro and I can stay behind,” he offered, patting Zoro’s shoulder.

“I’ll stay, too,” Usopp exclaimed, relieved to have backup. “No one will get past us three!”

“Well, that’s good,” Nami said, squinting at Zoro and Sanji suspiciously. “See you soon.”

Franky and Brook gave Zoro and Sanji thumbs-ups as they left the ship, too.

Once everyone was gone, Zoro clapped a hand on Usopp’s shoulder.

“Usopp,” he said. “You’re strong, aren’t you?”

“O—Of course,” Usopp said, puffing out his chest.

“How strong?” Sanji asked, coming to his other side.

“Strong enough to take on a Marine Admiral!” Usopp said proudly.

“Really,” Zoro said, impressed. “That’s amazing.”

“Strong enough to take on the whole Navy!”

“Incredible,” Sanji said in wonder, eyes round with surprise. “Gosh, you’re _really_ strong, Usopp!”

“You bet I am!”

“In other words, you should have no problem watching the ship by yourself, right?” Zoro continued.

“Of course, I— _what?”_

“Zoro and I are gonna do it in the bathroom,” Sanji explained. Zoro nodded. “So we need you to take over lookout duty for the next half-hour or so.”

“But—” Usopp’s eyes watered, realizing the trap he’d fallen into. “I—”

“Hey, with how strong you are, you should have no problem,” Zoro said. He placed both hands on Usopp’s shoulders and looked him square in the eye. “I believe in you.”

“Of course,” Usopp whispered. “No problem at all.”

“Great. See you soon,” Sanji said with a cheeky wave.

He and Zoro left, heading up to the bathroom, and Usopp stared after them, depressed.

“Jerks,” he muttered, kicking at a spot of dirt.

* * *

 

“I feel kinda bad,” Zoro said as they got to the bathroom.

“I’ll make him some snacks later.” Sanji rummaged under the counter, getting out their box of toys. “Okay, what can I tie you to?”

Zoro removed his shirt. “Dunno.” Neither wanted him to rip the pipes from the wall. “How about just hands behind back?”

“That works. And, let’s see…” Sanji drew out a metal bar with cuffs on the end.

“The hell is that?”

“Snuck out and bought it from town yesterday. It’s a spreader bar. Keeps those legs nice and open, y’know.”

Zoro flushed. “Oh. Uh, okay.”

He took off the rest of his clothes and sat against the bathtub; Sanji made him turn so he could tie his hands, and then made him turn again to affix the bar to his legs.

“One more thing,” he said, taking out a ball gag. He grinned. “I’m gonna make you come without ever touching your dick.”

“That’s gonna be difficult,” Zoro said as Sanji hastily removed his own clothes.

“Why’s that?” Sanji asked, taking off his boxers.

Zoro snapped his fingers behind his back. “Because we both know you want to touch it more than anything, but you know you aren’t allowed to.”

Sanji’s grin vanished as he licked his lips, staring at Zoro’s crotch. “Fuck,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair. His own cock was already coming to life at the sight, and he managed to tear his eyes away for a moment to gag Zoro, buckling the strap at the back.

“ _Submit_ ,” he whispered. Zoro grunted, closing his eyes as a shudder ran through his body and he became hard. Sanji couldn’t help a small moan at this sight, and his cock stiffened just seeing Zoro’s.

“By the way,” he said when Zoro recovered, “you can come anytime you’re ready.”

Zoro nodded, tensing expectantly.

“Submit.”

Zoro shivered again, refusing to make a sound even as his pupils dilated and his cock throbbed.

“You look so good here.” Sanji’s hand traveled to Zoro’s crotch, but he caught himself just in time, biting his lip in frustration. Instead he firmly redirected his shaking hand to Zoro’s chest, tweaking the nipples. “Ten times.”

Zoro cried out from behind the gag, drool spilling over his chin as pre-come formed on the head of his twitching cock. Sanji played with his chest leisurely, eyes always wandering back to Zoro’s crotch, staring longingly. His hands shook and he saw Zoro smirking at him behind the gag, making him scowl.

“Ten times,” he said again. “And… submit.”

Zoro’s eyes rolled, his cock throbbing and leaking like a faucet. He moaned something from behind the gag, panting through his nose.

“What’s that?” Sanji said, ignoring this as he ran his hands down Zoro’s arms. “Half-times… quarter-times.”

Zoro, so close to coming, let out a frustrated whine when the ministrations slowed and his sensitivity decreased.

“Fuck,” Sanji whispered, sitting back and staring at Zoro’s cock longingly. “Fuck you, fuck me, this isn’t fair…”

Zoro managed to raise an eyebrow at him. Sanji swallowed and used his wandering hand to stroke Zoro’s thigh instead, making him twitch and shudder in bliss. Stroke after stroke over chest, thigh, and arm left Zoro moaning for more.

“Submit,” Sanji whispered, leaning in to kiss Zoro’s neck as Zoro let out another loud moan, barely muffled by the gag. His pupils were blown wide and his hips thrust into the air, seeking release; Sanji groaned at the sight.

“You’re so hot,” he whispered. He leaned to the side and grabbed the lube, using it to stroke himself as he stared at Zoro’s cock. “I can’t stand it.”

Zoro’s chest heaved as he weakly thrust into the air, muscles twitching. Sanji bent over himself, groaning as he masturbated to Zoro’s state, and his heavy, dripping cock.

“Submit,” he said again. Zoro’s eyes watered and he humped the air with renewed vigor, wanton moans escaping him as he panted and gasped through his nose, drool dripping onto his chest. Sanji leaned in and licked it up to distract himself and kissed Zoro’s neck, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise. He left bite marks and hickeys all over Zoro’s chest, and just as Zoro’s climax was building again, he withdrew. Zoro moaned weakly at the loss of pleasure, trembling.

“You want it?” Sanji whispered. “You want me to fuck you?”

Zoro nodded eagerly, trying to position himself to display his hole.

“Okay.” Sanji slicked up his cock with lube again and slowly removed the spreader bar, Zoro’s legs jerking once they were free. He stared at Zoro’s cock yet again, longing for the situation to be reversed and to have it filling him instead, but he shook his head and tried to focus, with lusty eyes, on Zoro’s face, cheeks flushed and irises engulfed by dilated pupils as watering eyes stared at him pleadingly.

He knelt and rubbed a finger over Zoro’s hole first, bringing out moans and little jerks, and then he positioned his cock, getting ready.

“Going in,” he announced. The moment the head began to enter the hole, Zoro moaned loudly, spreading his legs so far Sanji feared his hips might snap. Sanji, still staring at Zoro’s leaking cock, pushed himself in slowly, forehead beaded with sweat.

“There we go,” he said. He began to move at a slow, leisurely pace, wanting to stare at Zoro’s erection as long as possible. Zoro’s head tilted onto his shoulder as he moaned weakly with every thrust, brow furrowing in frustration. It had been so long, from his perspective, and he was desperate for release. His skin shone with sweat.

“You like that?” Sanji whispered. “You want me to keep going?”

Zoro nodded fervently, trying to angle his hips to encourage Sanji to move faster. Sanji ignored this and kept up his slow pace; his stomach accidentally brushed Zoro’s heavy cock as he moved and he instantly moaned, eyes rolling in pleasure after being denied it for so long.

Zoro whined, Sanji’s distraction having stopped his pace momentarily, and Sanji shivered, bringing himself back to his task and keeping up the slow, teasing thrusts. Zoro cried out each time Sanji’s cock rubbed his prostate, shuddering and throwing his head back.

“You’re so—” Sanji stared at Zoro’s cock, so heavily was it leaking that there was a small puddle forming on the floor— “So beautiful— _submit_.”

Zoro moaned unintelligible things behind the gag, no doubt pleas for Sanji to touch him or move faster, but Sanji ignored this, selfishly keeping his thrusts slow.

All-too-soon, Sanji felt his own climax approaching, and he finally said, “You want me to go faster? You want it that bad?”

Zoro nodded, gulping and panting, and Sanji finally picked up the pace.

“How’s that?” he said, thrusting hard into Zoro. “You—want—it—faster?”

Zoro nodded eagerly, his drawn-out moan almost a scream as Sanji rammed into him as fast as he could handle. Zoro’s whole body was rocked by the thrusts, and when Sanji, unable to stand the sight of Zoro’s cock or the thought of stroking it, came inside him with a cry, Zoro finally came too, come shooting from his cock all over Sanji until he was soft again. Sanji slowly pulled out and slumped over an already-unconscious Zoro.

Waking seconds before Zoro did, Sanji stood, fell, and stood again, turning on the bathtub faucet. He went to the sink, stared at himself in the mirror (still sweaty) and grabbed a towel, wetting it to wipe himself down.

He heard a _snap_ behind him and froze before whipping around, glaring at Zoro, who grinned weakly.

“That _was_ fun,” he said. “Can you untie me now?”

“Fuck you, I’m busy,” Sanji snapped. His legs decided to stop working momentarily and he sat heavily on the floor, toweling himself off. “That was cruel.”

“And you weren’t?”

“Whatever!”

Zoro rubbed his ankles with his feet, getting the feeling back into them. “God, I’m sore.”

“Good riddance.”

Zoro frowned at him. “Are you… really mad?”

Sanji stuck his tongue out at him. “No, stupid. I can still resist things I really don’t like, right? If it gets to that point, it’ll resolve itself.”

“Yeah,” Zoro said, relieved. Sanji stood again and checked the tub.

“Almost full,” he announced. “You’re all sweaty, too, come on.”

“Uh,” Zoro said, gesturing with his tied hands again.

“Hm? Is there a problem?”

“My hands are tied.”

“Sorry, say that again?”

“My hands are—”

“Hm, that’s weird, I think the faucet’s drowning out the noise,” Sanji said thoughtfully. Zoro scowled, sitting back.

They sat in cool silence until Sanji shut off the faucet. He knelt and untied Zoro’s hands, rubbing his wrists gently.

“You good?” he murmured, kissing his shoulder. “You need anything?”

“Just that bath.” Zoro tried to stand and failed. He opted for picking up his legs with his hands, lifting each over the edge of the tub, and shakily lifting himself off the ground with his hands until he was able to roll into the tub.

“I could’ve carried you,” Sanji pointed out.

“Don’t need carrying,” Zoro said into the water. He turned himself over in order to breathe as Sanji joined him, making him sit up.

“Glad I gagged you before you could say anything else,” he murmured. “Otherwise you’d’ve been begging me to touch it within a minute.”

“I have _some_ restraint,” Zoro muttered petulantly. He closed his eyes, sinking into the hot water.

“Come on, it’s happened every time I do that to you.” Sanji poked him. “We were both there.”

“Stop talking right now.”

Sanji opted to kiss him instead.

* * *

 

Usopp glared at Zoro and Sanji when they finally came back to the deck, properly dressed and cleaned.

“I could _hear_ you!” he said, sounding close to tears. “First you leave me alone, and then you make me listen to _that_ —”

“You could hear us?” Zoro said in honest surprise.

“I have good ears! And it’s not like we have super thick walls!”

“I’m very sorry,” Sanji said, equally honest. “Would some lunch make up for it?”

Usopp looked up at him. “Fish and chips?”

“Absolutely. With extra pepper.”

“Not on mine,” Zoro said.

“Got it.”

“I’ll forgive you after I’ve eaten,” Usopp said, folding his arms. “No one attacked, by the way, _lucky me—_ ”

“They would’ve run scared at the sight of you anyway,” Zoro said as he and Sanji went to head into the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Usopp said, perking up. “They would’ve— _I’m not falling for that again, you jerk!”_


End file.
